


El Beso

by PrincesaPetalito



Series: Rodríguez-Greenfeld AU [1]
Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff and Angst, Francis suffers, M/M, Pretty much one sided Francis/Arnoldo, Rodríguez-Greenfeld AU, Step-Sibling Incest, Very young beans, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/pseuds/PrincesaPetalito
Summary: Francis (14),Arnoldo (12) and Natalio (11) are inseparable brothers,adopted by Carlos,now a famous,well known Chef and his husband,Patrick Greenfeld (FoxFateWrites JE OC).Francis should be happy him and his brothers had finally found a loving family to properly care for them and raise them,what he wasn't counting on was catching very unwelcomed feelings towards one of his beloved younger brothers.
Relationships: Arnoldo/Francis (Junior Express), Carlos/Patrick
Series: Rodríguez-Greenfeld AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603948
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	El Beso

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote nothing for Christmas last year for personal reasons but this year I had a really cute idea in mind,so why not put it 'to paper'?
> 
> Well....I hope you guys like late Christmas stuff because I really like this so it's happening anyway.
> 
> I mean, this is an AU where Arnoldo and Francis are step siblings WHO STILL get together regardless,you'd think I would have written something for this the second I came up with it.

"Franciiiis!!!! Where are you??!!! You promised you would help Dad and I build our gingerbread house!!!! What could you even be doing right now that's more important than that??!!" Your dark,olive green eyes grow wide,you freeze in place,half on your way to setting another white angel ornament on the generously big Christmas tree your Dads were proudly able to get this year.

Guilt was downing fast,deep in your chest as Arnoldo's rather usual,incessant shouting and whining echoed throughout the house and,unfortunately,getting closer and closer.

You anxiously bite your bottom lip and lick inside your cheeks,clutching the small,plastic angel tight in your fist,adorning a panicked look on your pale,soft features as Carlos,one of your Dads (the tall,rather intimidating looking but actually a real softie one with bright red hair) tried to suppress a big laugh while Natalio (your youngest brother and the biggest troublemaker out of the three of you) shot his beloved big brother a knowing smirk from his side of the large tree,taking two more angels from the big box of ornaments beside you and putting them mockingly to kiss.

You frantically wave your hands to try and make the young,eccentric,aspiring musician stop,Natalio only teases you even more in front of your very amused looking,hopefully clueless Dad.

Natalio knows way more than he really should.

For that he should know nothing.

There should be nothing for him to know about to begin with.

You hate yourself so much for this,for barely being able to focus on anything else aside....from your insane, ludicrous,unfathomable attraction.

Well,now that's just not fair,you _KNOW_ that deep inside your heart what you feel is far more powerful,meaningful,significantly pure and substantial than some shallow,superfluous physical attraction.

But it's definitely still _there_ ,you wanting to feel like this or not.

Which only makes things much much worse,actually, in the long run.

There is just too much at stake that could be lost here,you are lucky enough Natalio didn't simply spill your most shameful,darkest secret to anyone out there just yet.

As far as you know.

Again,he wasn't supposed to know anything,if word gets out about this,you could even lose the current family of your dreams.

The very family you,your Dads and your siblings fought so hard to earn for years.

Yet it's only a matter of time until the secret it's out,we're talking about Natalio after all.

Most times,the young,brunet musician doesn't even do it on purpose,sometimes he simply cannot help himself,the boy talks in his sleep for goodness sake! 

You know the incredibly talented boy with tall,brown hair and big,clever and mischievous brown eyes better than he knows himself.

The very same can be said about Arnoldo as a matter of fact,someone whom you already know you're going to hear about this 'voluntary' act of negligence towards his magnificent,young majesty for the next week or so.

If you're lucky enough.

Or he'll simply forget about everything a few seconds later,once you finally give him proper,solely undivided attention again.

It's simply how things naturally are.

And you are very surprised to be quite okay with that.

Except for the part where you willingly tried to avoid Arnoldo at least for a couple hours just now.....

Not even 30 minutes had passed since then,you are absolutely unable to ever succesfully escape him,it looks like.

Deep down,you love it,even though you know you really _really_ shouldn't.

No matter how crazy this idea actually is,you can't help but love to think Arnoldo could be feeling it too,he simply has not realized it yet.

Or never should,for the sanity of everyone around you.

You and your brothers were so very fortunate to find a couple who was willing to adopt all three of you,you couldn't even bare to think of the idea of getting separated from your surely flawed yet irreplaceable found family.

You are not family by blood but you didn't have to be.

You have always been inseparable,unstoppable,a real _Team_ ,undoubtedly brothers before any legal papers could say so.

Which only makes you feel even more utterly puzzled by the feelings you started developping once puberty mercilessly showed it's ugly head and spread it's repulsiveness through your entire body and mind around a year and a half ago,unfortunately not long after you got adopted.

You,Arnoldo and Natalio are legally brothers and legally family for 2 years now,your Dads? The best you could ever ask for in the entire world,even if they can get a little clingy and overprotective at times,you are so over finding any of it embarassing by now,you're happy just by the fact you have actual parents to fuss over you,worry and care about you and the people you love the most in the whole world aside from the aforementioned amazing,phenomenal,loving Dads who were ready to kill and die for the three of you the moment they laid their bright green and blue eyes on you.

At a time where everyone else out there kept spreading rumors that none of you would ever get adopted or have a 'real' family because no one wants the heavy responsibility of raising 'old',autistic,'problematic' kids on their hands.

For you,however,those 'problematic kids no one wanted' are the the two people who always meant and always will mean everything to you.

They were there by your side before you could even register any real memories of your own life just yet.

They have always been there,to help you,support you,make you laugh or just make life ~~(harder)~~ _easier_ in general and you naturally did the same for them,from a very young age,you took good care of the two of them when no one else around seemed to really bother.

And now,to an extent,you still do,mostly out of instinct,really,because you already have a sweet,caring family who looks out for all of you,you don't need to 'grow up and mature faster' than other kids in order to care for your once quite literally abandoned baby brothers anymore.

Yet you still do and you wouldn't trade either of them for the world.

Your extremely intrusive,unwelcome feelings and thoughts towards one of them on the other hand....

You would gladly do without,thank you very much.

"Here you are!!! Come on,Francis!!! We won't get anything done in time if you keep stalling like this!" Arnoldo exclaimed impatiently,stomping into the living room wearing a slightly dirtied and flattened white apron along with a small chef hat tilted to the side,the fierce,Italian boy forcibly pulled at your arm with the clear intent of having you follow him back to the kitchen right this instant.

Didn't matter if you wanted to or not.

You flinch away involuntarily yet his grip is incredibly firm and strong,stubborn,determined and ever demanding as your short-tempered,aspiring Grand Chef never fails to be,as a matter of fact,you adore that about him as well.

Your heart leaps on your chest,the thumping getting exponentially louder inside your head alongside the sickening thoughts you rather not voice out loud.

Hopefully ever.

"Hey! Francis promised to help me and Dad with the tree first...Get in line! We're not even halfway done! You should actually help us instead... FRANCIS. STAYS. RIGHT. HERE!" Natalio insisted with finality,deep determination shadowing his dark brown orbs to match the same fire in Arnoldo's even darker ones,punctuating his words by pulling you even harder to his side by the long sleeves of your cozy,red sweater,courtesy of Topa's abuela.

She made 'ugly' Christmas sweaters for the entire family,she didn't have to.

You swallow a lump in your throat,glancing nervously in between your treasured brothers and finally staring up at your Dad with ever panicked,deep olive green eyes.

"Boys." Carlos warned,carefully placing a shiny,silver ball up the rather fancy tree,stern expression gradually taking over his sharp,handsome features.

He has far more tolerance and patience to settle and deal with your daily fights and overall misbehavior than your other Dad,Patrick does.

"Well but the gingerbread house has to come first!!! It's clearly more important than the tree!!! We can't eat this Christmas tree,can we,Francis?! It's not even made of strawberries!!! Now come on,we wasted enough time!" the stubborn,Italian boy insisted,pulling you harder by the sleeves,deep frown clouding his sweet,charming,round features,you could tell he was ready to cry in frustration and exasperation for not getting things his way immediately for once.

So were you,you're willing to give him the world just so he would never feel the smallest bit of distress ever again.

Seeing him like this makes your fragile heart ache profoundly.

You can never stand to see so angry and sad the person you're already too convinced is the love of your life.

Even if you won't ever be his.

Because you shouldn't want this in the first place.

Yet you're genuinely starting to believe this feeling will never really go away no matter how hard you tried to push it aside and busy your mind with literally anything else.

Considering that all you want to do right now is pull him closer,hold him tight to your chest and trace kisses all over his smooth,bright brown hair and soft face,kisses small and light yet laced with neverending love and affection.

Far more than there should really ever be between two members of the same family.

And it scares you to a dangerous degree.

The way you think right now could even be dangerous to Arnoldo.

What if one day you simply just want to jump him and you do exactly that?!

What will he think?!

He won't want anything to do with you ever again,he will be horrified by you yet you're addicted to this huge codependency he has on you literally ever since he was a nearly helpless toddler.

It's something he should be growing out of right about now....all the other 12-year-olds you know,like to feel big,smarter than everyone else and independent.

Arnoldo definitely carries himself as such and makes a show of it but he's just not like other kids,he's just too unique and there's absolutely zero signs that he'll genuinely 'grow up' any soon.

You hate to admit you don't really want it to happen this soon either,you love to feel needed by him too much to let this go just yet.

Of course you feel terrible about this fact too.

You wanted to go with him,you really did,but your head is a jumbled mess right now and you're straight up afraid of being around him for too long nowadays.

In case you try....something you really shouldn't.

Like the irredeemable monster your mind tries incessantly to have you believe you are.

As if you could ever even fanthom the smallest of possibilities of intentionally hurting one of the few people you cherish the most in the entire universe,you find yourself blurting out.

"Arnoldo,I'm so sorry!!! I really am!! Look,I got distracted helping Dad and Natalio.... but we already started on the tree,see? And we're kind of having a lot of fun decorating it too so... Why don't you help us here first then we can go finish the house together,what do you think?" You turned to face him,the sole origin of all your greatest fears,you're taller than him but not by much,he's catching up with you fast,his intense,narrowed gaze genuinely frightens you,he looks tense and as intimidating as a 12-year-old Italian boy in a blue chef hat that's slightly dirtied and crooked to the side is physically able to.

Your hands unsurely reach for his stiff shoulders,hopeful expression lacing your unique,charming features as you try to reason the situation to your hot-tempered younger brother without looking like you're lying through the gap on your front teeth.

Although....that never seems to work right away (or at all) when it comes to (your) Arnoldo.

And you're too well aware of it as he nearly violently pulls away from your stiff yet soft and rather delicate grip as if you personally insulted him.

You may as well have done so,you just don't know it yet.

The Future Grand Chef Arnoldo will be more than happy to tell you exactly what you did that he deemed so irreprehensibly wrong.

But you can never count on him being too kind while at it.

"No! I think not! You promised you would help _me_ first,Francis! And who even said you could sneak away like this and have fun without me in the first place?!" Arnoldo exclaimed in pure indignation,visibly enraged and unhappy by this unexpected turn of events,dramatically pointing a tanned,thick accusing finger on your chest.

You instantly knew (and could physically feel) how utterly betrayed the sensitive aspiring Chef truly felt yet even Carlos looked rather taken aback by his son's blunt statement.

Still you understood Arnoldo's side perfectly,you did ignore him on purpose because you're not sure how to deal with your inconvenient feelings towards him and now that merciless guilt is eating away inside your impossibly fast beating,anxious heart.

You didn't like one bit the beyond amused,mischievous,toothy grin Natalio kept shooting in your direction,he thinks he's so smart and clever for knowing something so disgusting about you that no one else knows.

Or should ever _ever_ know.

You glance back at Arnoldo's deeply hurt and adorably angry features,you want to trace your fingers softly over his reddened,round,puffy cheeks and keep his resentful tears at bay by saying you never meant to hurt his feelings in the first place,you never do.

You knew you would slip up,say something out of line and right on cue! There it was! It's incredibly hard to tell when you might accidentally offend Arnoldo,you need to be careful.

"No,he promised he would help _ME_ first!" Natalio pulled you back to him,making you bump against the tree and shake a handful of ornaments,yet they thankfully did not fall,you were even able to save one mistletoe that had been wrongfully placed there by the tall,aspiring musician himself earlier.

Arnoldo looked outright perplexed by his tall-haired brother's declaration,he abruptly let go of your arm altogether and you missed his strong,warm,possessive hold on you already.

It's something he does constantly and the moment his touch is gone,a huge void remains where his firm grip used to be.

You are so far gone,aren't you? You should feel so ashamed.

That's fine,you already do.

"...You did?" Arnoldo declared,barely above a whisper,gaze dark and intense as ever as he fought back tears while searching eye contact with you.

You would be willing to kill anyone who ever dares to break his precious heart.

Yet that person always seems to be you.

"I-I didn't really-" You stutter nervously,fidgeting with the mistletoe on the palm of your hand,with the initial intention of defending yourself.

You actually _did_ promise _Arnoldo_ first but you got incredibly distracted decorating the tree with Carlos and Natalio and 'lost track of time'.

Foolishly thinking the stubborn,young brunet 'wouldn't notice' was your biggest mistake,especially when he never really left your mind for a single moment you were here.

"You like them and this dumb tree more than me!!! I knew it!!! You rather spend more time with them than with me... Why didn't you tell me sooner,Francis?! Why didn't you tell me you hated me all this time.....?" Arnoldo exclaimed,visibly distressed,thick,agitated,small hands balled into fists,tears as stubborn as the Italian brunet himself,cascaded freely down his pink-colored cheeks as he forcibly snatched the mistletoe off your anxiously trembling hand,storming off the room as quickly as he came.

For a brief moment,the remaining three of you were absolutely silent and lost,Natalio turned to you with a small smirk and a sly wink but Carlos kept you in place with a large,bony hand on your shoulder and a warm,stern glow to his bright blue eyes before you even took a single step,saying he would talk to the future chef this time.

You bite your lip nervously,exhaling sharply,subconsciously playing with a loose thread from your sweater as you nod your head way too fast for your own liking,you trust your Dad,you trust he will know how to talk to Arnoldo,the red-haired,tall Chef did this a reasonable amount of times before,he is the overdramatic boy's Dad after all,not you.

Arnoldo is not your responsibility anymore.

He was never supposed to be in the first place and you need to let that go.

Still a nagging voice,deep in your mind keeps telling you only you are genuinely able to fix something like this.

Only you can fix the heart you broke all on your own

* * *

An eternity seemed to go by as you somewhat distractedly place a small Jack Skellington Santa ornament on the tree,you sigh impatiently,mostly fiddling with the artificial leaves rather than actually decorating anything,you glance briefly at a rainbow-themed,musical,digital clock nearby (a heartwarming gift from Topa) solely to realize only 5 minutes had actually passed since Carlos left.

You puff your cheeks in exasperation,breathing deeply in and out as you adjust Santa Jack better and excuse yourself out to see what your Dad might be up to,Natalio shrugs casually but his borderline creepy smile stopped being funny to you long ago.

You get to the entrance of the kitchen when you stop abruptly in your tracks to see Carlos on one knee,big,slim,meticulous hands on each side of Arnoldo's adorable face as he kisses the top of the sensitive boy's soft brown hair lightly,placing the chef hat identical to his own,back over his son's head,fixing it and putting the mistletoe above it,you didn't even realize you had let a gentle sigh escape your thin lips as you leaned your head against the wall upon the sweet,loving sight only a handful of steps away from you.

You want Arnoldo to smile this big,pure,genuine and honest for you again.

You want to be the sole reason of his happiness,you want to be his whole world the same way he has been (and will continue to be) yours.

You hide yourself a little more,aprehensively clutching the wall you were already leaning heavily against,unable to keep the small,amused,gap-toothed smile from your soft features as Arnoldo enthusiastically turns to Patrick,who was mostly sneaking away more cookie dough while the other two were distracted rather than baking anything himself.

The young,determined,aspiring chef points impatiently to the mistletoe at the top of his own hat,Patrick doesn't need to bend to his level that much,he offers Arnoldo a sheepish grin,hugging him wholeheartedly,kissing him affectionately on both his cheeks and nipping playfully at them while the stubborn Italian boy huffed,reaching a hand up his hat to keep the small,decorative plant from falling over,he did hold his Dad even tighter afterwards and Carlos naturally joined the two.

You were so busy fawning all over the whole scene for who knows how long,you didn't even realize Arnoldo getting closer until he literally bumped into you,you could barely register him mumbling 'dispiace' softly and rushing by you without looking back as if you were suddenly a mere stranger.

His best strategy is always break your heart right back without truly realizing,apparently.

And it works flawlessly every single time.

You dejectedly drag yourself out of the kitchen door,heading back to the living room as your parents were back to 'baking' together.

You knew they would mostly play with the ingredients and feed them to each other,Dad Carlos is a legit,certified,serious professional.....until Dad Patrick is around of course.

You love them both so much regardless,they complete each other,you aspire to have a relationship proven to be so loyal and strong to the test of time such as theirs.

They had gone through so much together over the years,now they're finally happily married and with kids.

Amazing kids,if you say so yourself.

You never want to be the reason of their troubles.

You only want to make them happy and proud.

Yet from what you can tell,falling in love with your sweet yet terribly hot-tempered baby brother does the opposite effect in parent's minds....

You're starting to wonder if you even deserved to be adopted in the first place,even less by such a nice,loving family like this one.

You are going to ruin everything,Francis.

Arnoldo may have been right all along when he says you always do.

You find your temperamental young cook and Natalio eskimo kissing each other,helplessly snickering while at it,it was admitedly an incredibly endearing sight.

You couldn't help but feel your heart melting by the sound of Arnoldo's sweet giggles as he finally,playfully shoves the lanky,aspiring musician away,it was strong shove which could send the taller boy out the window but both Natalio and you know better than to think it's intentional.

Arnoldo has no idea how much he affects you,deep within your soul.

You are terrified you'll never get this sort of positive treatment from him ever again.

You don't know if you'd ever be able to live without it.

Living with him pretending you're nobody to him anymore.

Because he thinks you hate him.

When you could never,even if you tried,even if you really wanted to.

You would never want to.

All of you freeze in place instantly as the doorbell rings and Topa's voice can be heard loud and clear from outside.

Natalio smiles widely and sprints out of the room to very likely invite the young,aspiring singer with short,curly hair inside.

You shake your head in a delighted,heavily amused manner,they are both only 11 and 12 and definitely have never considered this possibility before but you think they would look really cute if they ever were to become a couple.

At least Natalio was decent enough to find someone outside of his family to have a huge crush on.

You on the other hand,were not that lucky,Topa is really cute and even reminds you of Arnoldo in certain aspects,might only be because they're the same age....

 _And_ have the same beautiful singing voice,same long,pretty lashes that make both of them look like literal angels when they're asleep....

So peaceful.....pink,pouty lips so inviting....

You force yourself out of your unwelcomed thoughts as you realize the living room is strangely silent,Arnoldo has his back to you and has not moved from his spot or uttered a single word since Natalio left.

He's staring ahead switching between rubbing one hand against the other and opening and closing his hands into fists as he fights to control his breathing.

Harmony taught that to him years ago at the orphanage,you simply know he's trying his hardest not to cry and it breaks your heart even more.

He's feeling alone and you need to do something urgently before he has a breakdown.

You're way too familiar with those,you're not a fan of them.

You glance about the room for anything that might help when you finally notice the mistletoe fallen on the floor right in front of you,you don't know for how long it has been there,it doesn't matter.

It's the perfect excuse to talk to him and keep your future chef from doing any harm to himself or others around him.

You hate that you felt the need for an excuse to talk to him to begin with.

"Arnoldo." You aprehensively call out,licking your lips nervously,involuntarily curling in on yourself.

Too afraid to be too loud yet obviously yearning to capture his attention and be heard nonetheless,subconsciously playing with the small leaves in your palm.

You take a small,fearful step back as Arnoldo briskly turns to you with blazing hot fire and tears burning up his big,intense,dark eyes.

You feel your body getting increasingly hotter and shuddering without you wanting it to just by staring back at them.

"You saw what he just did,Francis??? He left me too!!! The moment Topa shows up,Natalio _abandons_ me just like you did..." the aspiring chef had started shouting,articulating madly all over the place but his tone and frantic gestures kept getting lower and subdued with each word until he was barely audible or moving at all.

His head hung low,staring defeatedly at the ground,adorable pout in place,double chin touching his chest,he's fidgeting with his hands as if they were itching,you want to hug him so badly,embrace him so impossibly tight until you can make him understand the immeasurable amount of hopelesss love and devotion you truly feel for him.

Without barely realizing,you do exactly that,you can hear him gasping loudly in surprise,breathing sharply in and out,slowly,shyly grabbing for your arms and holding on to them with great hesitancy,he's never really sure where his hands should go.

Just one more in a million little things you absolutely adore about him.

You reluctantly let go,putting the smallest bit of distance between you two,your breath catches in your throat by having him face to face with you like this,his breath smells like cinnamon and ginger,you undeniably would love to have a taste.

You are still inches apart from each other,your noses are almost touching,your lips not far behind.

So close yet so far.

You foolishly dream of a distant,perfect world where you could be all his.

"Arnoldo,he didn't abandon you and neither did I,I'm sorry we made you feel that way...." You will yourself to speak despite your nerves and obvious discomfort,Arnoldo showed no reaction just yet aside from his hands lingering on your shoulders for a little while longer than they probably should,playing with the idea of squeezing them but too afraid he might not be allowed to do that anymore.

If he did so,it would be so much more difficult to speak than it already is right now so you're quite grateful for that at the moment.

If he grabs on to you,you suddenly just wouldn't know how to breathe.

"Look,Arnoldo!!! Your mistletoe,y- it fell...from your hat,here it is." You gracelessly hand him the object,your hands are shaking,your soft face is hot to the touch,the younger boy looks greatly amused now,one thick,little brow raised puts a small,relieved smile on your face despite how anxious you clearly still are.

Arnoldo unceremoniously snatches the thing off your hands,placing it back over his hat with unnecessary extra force and a huff for effect.

"Gracias,Francis...Heh,I guess you wouldn't want to kiss me anymore since you don't even like to have me around anymore....that's a shame,really...." the stubborn,Italian brunet ponders out loud,batting his long,pretty lashes and looking away,shuffling his feet as he plays with the mistletoe over his hat,mischievous grin and narrowed eyes playing on his beyond charming,round features.

He is Irresistibly cute and madly adorable,he is well aware of that fact also yet he couldn't possibly know how amazingly wrong his statement really was.

You are shocked to find one of your hands grabbing one of his heated,tear-stained cheeks,your heart practically jump off your chest as you close your eyes shut,lean forward,placing a brief,chaste,warm kiss on the younger's startled,unsuspecting lips.

Now he definitely grabs on to your shoulders for dear life,a grip painfully strong,letting the mistletoe fall to the ground yet again in the process,you unlearn how to breathe just like you expected as you gladly welcome the soreness and warmth envelopping your entire being this instant.

His lips are soft and wet,they taste so sweet it's addicting yet they are also dreadfully salty from his heartbreaking tears,you love it,It was so much better than you could ever imagine.

What feels like days later you hear a wolf-like whistle from somewhere in front of you and someone coughing quietly,clearing their throat behind you to capture your attention.

Natalio and Patrick.

Your dark olive eyes grow impossibly wide as you pull back quickly to realize everyone else was suddenly in the room,Natalio was now grinning wide from ear to ear with his thumbs up right beside Topa and your Dads on the other side,back from the kitchen,all looking beyond amused and pleasantly surprised as well by the whole situation.

You are in utter shock,you can't move,you are at an absolute loss of words or what can you even do at a moment like this.

You were caught.

By your _whole_ family,they will never want to look you in the face ever again,Arnoldo will never-

"What are you staring at,Francis?! You know we'll have to start from zero because our Dads are a disaster in the kitchen,right?! Come on!!! Let's go!!! We wasted enough time already!!!"

You can barely process and think back anything through as Arnoldo not so kindly drags you out to the hallway past everyone else as if they weren't even there,determined to get back to the kitchen,now with his loyal assistant in tow.

Topa and your Dads laugh loudly,Carlos long past fruitlessly trying to correct Arnoldo by saying he's an actual, _professional_ Chef who always knows what he's doing.

Which is not even remotely true to begin with and everyone knows it.

Natalio gives you _that look,_ wiggling his thick eyebrows for effect but you can't bring yourself to bother anymore.

For now,you rather think about spending more time with Arnoldo and your family in the present as they clearly all think it was simply an innocent little joke.

Before it all inevitably falls apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Arr noll doo,you're a brat but we still love you.  
> Natalio,keep that mouth shut or else.
> 
> I actually don't know how this mistletoe thing works,it's not a tradition here so sorry if nothing made sense,I just thought it would be cute.


End file.
